I Need More Affection Than You Know
by The Reaver of Souls
Summary: For three years Vincent has dealt with the grief of his husband's brutal murder. Working as a private investigator he has searched for the truth behind Cid's death. When a man arrives claiming to know what happened he offers to tell Vincent, for a price.


**Summary-**Vincent Valentine has spent the past three years dealing with the trauma of his husband's brutal murder. Working as a private investigator he has spent his time looking for answers to Cid's death when he is approached by a man who claims to know the truth about that night when Vincent's world fell apart. All he wants in return is for Vincent to track down a man named Marrick Talos. When he finds his quarry he is attacked only to be rescued by Skyler, a doppelganger of Vincent's dead husband and the horrific truth about that night begins to emerge.

**Note- **I'm dedicating this story to Mako Red Eyes, Nimmy II, Shattered Rayn, Dracoqueen22 and tmntyyh. You guys write the best Valenwind fics ever. I recieved permission from tmntyyh to write a story that bleeds FF7 and SIlent Hill together. So read, enjoy and review. Flames will be laughed at then given to Axel as an early Christmas present. I also want to apologize to any Lucrecia fans in advance. I hate that woman with the power of a supernova and it is relevant to the story that I convey that hate. Aside from that, enjoy. Also my sister's account Atlantean Pirate did a story simliar with Cloud/Tifa pairing but I got permission to use a small plotline from that story for this one as she has retired from fanfiction. Thank you!

* * *

**I Need More Affection Than You Know**

**Chapter One**

**Blood and Tears**

Vincent hated working late nights but thanks to that bastard Reno the raven haired Turk ended up having to do the paperwork for their latest assignment. No doubt the idiotic red head was off banging the boss while Rude and Elena were off drinking at the local bar. Tseng was probably back home with Aeris about now and that left the ever reliable Vincent to finish up the paperwork. He would have loved to have been at home settling in to watch a movie with his husband of five years but instead he had to do this.

Sometimes he really hated being a Turk. Crimson eyes blinked to clear his blurry vision while his thoughts drifted to the gorgeous if gruff blond waiting for him at home. Cid Highwind was a pilot for the Shinra Company and the best damn one the world had seen thus far. He was also short of stature but more than made up for it with his volatile nature. He cursed worse than any rat faced soldier ever could and he also swung a spear better than any Dragon Knight.

Vincent Valentine had first met Cid Highwind ten years ago when the two of them had been invited to a party being thrown by Rufus Shinra. It was to celebrate his father's retirement and the Turks had to be present of course. Vincent had been leaning against a wall bored out of his mind when the She-Bitch from Hell aka Lucrecia Crescent made a beeline for him. Now Lucrecia was a beautiful woman of course but it was her personality that was severely lacking. She seemed to think that any man she met would fall for her charms instantly.

The woman couldn't accept the fact that Vincent Valentine, voted the most gorgeous man in the building thanks to a poll set up by Elena, had an eye for men. He had a thing for blonds and had even dated his high school classmate Cloud Strife briefly. The relationship didn't work out but they parted on good terms. Vincent had recently learned that Cloud had met a man called Zack Fair, an employee for Shinra.

Cloud was a secretary in the building, brought in by Rufus when his last secretary kept making unwanted sexual advances. Cloud met Zack when the dark haired man was sent to see Rufus' father. He had gotten into trouble again with Angeal and although he was an exceptional soldier Zack still had to learn his place in the company. Cloud was just on his way to his coffee break when Zack offered to buy him a cup after leaving Shinra's office.

Vincent knew that Cloud was a shy person and he rarely opened up to people but Zack made him happy and Vincent was fine with it. The raven haired man groaned when Lucrecia attempted to seduce him yet again and like before all he felt was revulsion. Politely declining her offer of another drink the Turk passed through the crowded ball room, passing Tseng and his lovely wife Aeris on the way.

Elena had challenged Rude to a drinking contest while Reno managed to pull Rufus onto the balcony and he currently had the Vice President pushed against the wall moaning like a whore. Honestly those two had no shame whatsoever. Besides Rufus loved to piss off his old man and getting his lover to fuck him in public was the perfect opportunity. Vincent managed to make it to the buffet table and he was picking some food off the various dishes when someone bumped into his back. He turned to see who it was when his gaze fell upon eyes that put the sky to shame and all speech fled him.

The small blond man before him was in a word hot. Vincent stifled a laugh when he noticed that the man was wearing goggles still but they looked really good on him. The man was apologizing for bumping into Vincent and introduced himself as Cid Highwind, resident pilot and mechanic. Realizing that the Turk was just as bored at this gathering the pilot offered to take Vincent to the local bar to which Vincent readily accepted when he spotted Lucrecia coming at him again.

The two hit it off instantly and after six months of friendship Cid asked Vincent out on a date. They were lovers for five years before Vincent popped the question. Like every couple they had their ups and downs and they even broke up once when Cid's ex-boyfriend came back into the picture. Cid and Vincent had been together for three years but the raven haired man was still unsure of his future with the pilot.

No relationship he had ever worked out. He exploded when he caught Bradley kissing Cid and he broke off the relationship before Cid could even get a word in. Needless to say once Vincent realized the mistake he had made it had taken a lot of presents, roses and begging to get Cid to take him back. They still had their fights but the makeup sex was more than worth it in the end.

Of course Cid's crude attitude hid the fact that the man loved to bottom. They took turns to be on top and they experimented in the bedroom as often as they could. Cid's favorite position was bottoming while tied to the bedpost, his knees on the sheets, chest pressed to the mattress and completely exposed to his lover. Personally Vincent loved it when Cid would ride him like a wild animal. Groaning he glanced down at the obvious tent forming in his pants. That was it; the paperwork could wait for tomorrow.

Pushing the papers aside Vincent grabbed his coat and left the office after turning all the lights off for the night. Fishing his mobile from his pocket he dialed the home number and waited for Cid to pick up. When he got no answer he frowned but assumed that Cid had gone to bed already. Taking out his car keys he approached the vehicle and started up the engine. He lived with Cid in the rich quarter of the city.

Five years as lovers and five years of marital bliss and mayhem. A decade spent together. Vincent wouldn't trade those years for the world. It would be their sixth wedding anniversary in four months and he was planning on getting some time off to celebrate. Before long he made it back home and killed the engine. He frowned when he noticed that the lights were on. Cid hated keeping the lights on before going to bed.

Vincent swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw the front door was slightly ajar. Something was wrong here. Pulling out his Cerberus pistol he pushed the door open and entered the front hall. Immediately he saw the blood stains on the cream colored wall in the shape of a handprint. His Turk training kicking in he pulled out his phone and called for backup. Fear for his lover filled his heart as he followed the blood trail down the hall until he came to the living room.

His word shattered completely when his eyes fell upon his husband lying on the floor. The room had been torn apart, the scene of a violent fight. Furniture lay broken everywhere, glass littered the floor, the curtains had been torn and blood stained the walls and floor.

But all Vincent could see was Cid lying in a pool of red liquid, his face bloodied and bruised, his chest ripped and his body broken. His sky blue eyes, those beautiful eyes Vincent fell in love with fluttered open and he choked up blood when he saw Vincent nearby. The Turk fell to his husband's side and immediately starting trying to bandage the wounds.

"V-Vince?" Cid choked out.

"I'm here Cid, I'm right here." Vincent assured him. "Just hang on baby, I called for help."

"Hurts…" Cid whispered as his eyes fluttered.

"Who did this to you?" Vincent demanded fiercely. Hot tears lined his face as he gently cradled Cid's head on his lap.

"Can't see…Vince?" Cid raised one mangled hand weakly. Vincent grasped it and brought it to his lips, pressing a desperate kiss to the blooded skin.

"You'll be fine Cid." He gasped out. Who did this to his husband? Who could have done something this horrific and violent?

"Didn't…see…who hit…me." Cid murmured, his head falling to one side. "Don't think…we're gonna…have sex…tonight." He chuckled weakly.

"I'll have you fixed up soon baby." Vincent forced out. All he could feel was a deep rage at whoever did this along with the crushing sense of absolute sorrow.

"Can't feel…anything…" the pilot cried out suddenly.

"Listen to me baby; please just keep your eyes open. Please Cid." Vincent begged him.

"Anything…for you…" Cid smiled gently.

"Fuck!" Vincent screamed. His red eyes flashed blood red. "I swear I'll find who did this to you. I'll make them pay."

"Hmmm…" Cid groaned out. His hazy eyes opened and stared into Vincent's ruby red ones. "Gimme a kiss…"

"Cid…" the Turk choked.

"Please…need it…" he said weakly.

Vincent nodded then lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to Cid's. He could taste the blood and tears along with the taste that was so uniquely Cid Highwind. He felt his own tears mix with the blood and he kissed Cid more deeply, desperate to convey all his emotions into one kiss. Words had always been small next to actions and Vincent was showing Cid how much he loved him and needed him to be alright.

When the Turk pulled back he saw lifeless blue eyes staring back at him, two empty sapphire orbs that were once so bright and endless. Vincent whispered his husband's name then called it then he started screaming while shaking the still body in his arms. Vincent had no idea he was screaming until his throat was burning and he felt as if he could no longer breathe. When darkness clouded his vision he prayed that he would never wake up.

* * *

**Rocket Town **

**Three Years Later**

Sunlight poured in through the window, gently caressing the pale face of the man sleeping on the single bed. Crimson eyes fluttered open as a pale hand reached up to brush back silky strands of raven hair from his face. Groaning he sat up and glanced around the bedroom he was in this time. Turning to his right Vincent frowned when he saw a young man sleeping next to him. He had blond hair and if he opened his eyes Vincent wouldn't be surprised if they were blue. He felt disgusted then moved to grab his discarded clothing.

He hated himself when he sought out the touch of another man when the loneliness became too much. They were always blond, blue eyed men. Once he was dressed Vincent tied his hair back and left the room. He probably wouldn't see that blond man again but he didn't care. He had gotten his release and once again he felt emptiness. He had been numb for three years…since Cid died in his arms.

Vincent remembered waking in the hospital. He had thought that everything had been a horrific nightmare but when he saw the looks of pity and sadness on the faces of his friends he wanted nothing more than to die. Rufus had immediately launched an investigation into the murder of Cid Valentine but nothing was ever found. Vincent fell into a dark spiral of depression and hate.

He tried to take his own life until Rufus had him committed and placed under close observation. Eventually he was released but he may as well have been dead. He quit the Turks when they could no longer find any leads on Cid's murderer. Gathering his savings Vincent left Midgar, unable to stay within the city let alone the house that no longer held any warmth or hope for him. He travelled to Cid's birthplace, Rocket Town, and there he stayed, becoming a private investigator to earn a living and to find any clue about that night.

For three years he stayed in this small town, keeping away from people around him, unwilling to make new friends or form attachments. He couldn't find another; no one could ever take Cid's place. But whenever he got drunk and found a willing body to fuck it made the loneliness go away briefly. He could pretend that he was with Cid again; he could pretend his husband was still alive and everything was perfect.

Then reality would set in and the agonizing pain would come back reminding him that Cid was gone. When he reached his office he quickly entered the chilly building and made his way to his work office. Sighing heavily he pulled off his coat before examining various papers scattered on his desk. He had a few cases at the moment but nothing to help him find the closure he needed for Cid.

Crimson eyes fell upon the framed picture he kept on his desk. It was of Cid sitting on the wing of his Tiny Bronco plane with a wide smile on his face. He looked so happy and beautiful like that. He hated being called beautiful claiming it made him feel like a girl. If anything he preferred the term ruggedly handsome. Vincent smiled a little at the memories.

Turning away he sat down heavily and placed his head in his hands. Later he would be meeting with Cloud and Zack when they came to visit. They were engaged now and both wanted Vincent to come to the wedding. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the door opened and a tall man walked in. he was wearing a navy overcoat and had aristocratic features. He had dark wavy hair. His honey eyes were warm and friendly. Vincent stood up to greet the man properly.

"Can I help you?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, are you Vincent Valentine?" the man inquired.

"I am and who are you?" the red eyed man raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Reeve Tuesti and I need your help." The man shook Vincent's offered hand. "I need you to find this man."

"Who is he?" Vincent asked when he took the picture of a gangly looking man with brown hair and thick glasses.

"His name is Marrick Talos." Reeve answered. "He was an employee for the Shinra Company but he stole some valuable information."

"Why come to me?" Vincent asked. There was something off about this. "Why not ask the Turks to do this?"

"I'm doing this without the knowledge of the President. And you were the best Turk in the business." Reeve glanced at the red eyed man with a smile.

"I was the best but I left that life." Vincent gave him back the picture.

"Yes, you left after your husband died." Reeve nodded.

"So you know my record." The raven haired man frowned. "It won't change anything."

"But I believe the reward would be well worth your time." Reeve said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Vincent frowned. Reeve leaned forward to whisper his answer.

"The reason your husband was murdered."


End file.
